Drowning Me Slowly
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: From the moment his eyes grazed over the lunar haired youth, he slowly began being consumed by foreign feelings he found he couldn't identify. What's worse is when expression of those feelings can't be found, forcing him to rely on the others response.


x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Drowning Me Slowly

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The glass-like surface above him ripples as he moves slightly, his hand coming up to press against it, gentle enough not to break through. The chill of the water relaxes his muscles and joints, even though he wishes the ache deep in his chest would calm as well. Black lashes rise from pale skin to have bright, crimson eyes stare up through the water and at the dark, navy sky littered with stars. Long limbs float just in the water, the buoyancy of his body wanting to force him to float atop, but he keeps himself below with the help of his clothes weighing him down. The watery escape provides him temporary freedom from the harsh reality only inches away, even though in his mind, it's miles.

He wasn't a spontaneous person. Not exciting either. Every day ran like routine until he had laid eyes on another man's inhuman beauty. It drove him crazy: How the silver tresses layered down just past shoulders, while his own ebony locks ran long and flowing, usually unkempt. How crystal clear, aquamarine orbs would dare to stare up at his bloody red orbs. How unmarred, milky skin is showed off like a precious pearl, while his own pale skin is covered by much material to hide the many scars in similarity to that of the moon. Most importantly, how the purity radiating off of this being contrasts so greatly to his own sinful life.

The other was all he could think about; day or night, light or dark, wake or sleep. The feelings piercing at his chest and stabbing into his stomach are foreign and unexpected, always gaining power as the other has been slowly coming around him more and more.

He's ceased trying to reason with himself. Sick of telling his mind that he only admires the young man's beauty and carefree attitude. Irritated at how his mind would play tricks on him, as to seeing the other in the glimmer of the sun off of the water. No, he's given up, letting the other drown him in his own envy...no...not envy. Love...love for the other.

'_That might possibly be why..._' he mused internally.

Yes, that's why he had locked eyes with his love interest's pool. It's why he was out in the backyard of his love's house, away from the birthday party thriving inside. As well as why he let his body fall forward, crashing through the water with eyes closed.

As he lie beneath the paper thing surface of the water, he slowly drifts down to the bottom of the pool, back coming to rest against the cement bottom. His upraised hand falls down to rest against his chest. Eyes flutter back shut, burning with the exposure to water and unknown tears. Small bubbles burst past his lips and race for the surface as he braces himself to push off the bottom, wanting to lie in peace for as long as he possibly can.

Little did he know, at the edge of the pool, said love interest sits crouched at the edge. Slim, yet strong, arms wrap around legs as his cheek rests against his knees. Curious eyes stare down into the water, just as opaque as the man he watches. Fingers brush back lunar bangs while his heart palpitates at the sight of the other coming back to world of air, waiting impatiently as the seconds tick by at an agonizing pace.

Lean fingers rise from the water first, curling around the tiled rim of the in-ground pool. Strands as black as pitch stick to the sides of his face, some falling into the path of blurry eyes. Just after he takes his first couple of deep breaths, fingers curl around the sharp angles of his jaw, pulling his face up as another leans down. Warm lips mesh greedily with cold ones, air temporarily forgotten until they're forced to pull away from one another.

He can't help but let a small smile appear at the sight of cheeks flushed with bright red. His elbow steadies itself on the tile as his fingers curl around the others ankle. Thankful for his tall frame, he leans up his fingers curling in thin, silver hair as he pulls back, bringing the other with him.

As they crash back through the water, bodies pressed closely together, their lips stay locked in a kiss tiding with the simplicity of passion and love.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

**_Whelp. I should be in bed. Nearing 24 hours of being up and I managed to squeeze this out of my brain. Wrote on a whim thanks to my souring mood now mellowing out. I tried to focus more on Vincent in 3rd person, because I'm finding myself more comfortable with that POV._**

**_But, I can barely see the screen so leave me a lovely review for this lovely pairing? I know you want to [pokes] Come on, I dare you =P_**


End file.
